My adventure
by Nymore
Summary: "I woke up to the feeling of something poking my back." A girl wakes up in a strange forest finding out she's further away from home she could have imagined. This is her story.Sets after tRotK. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Here goes nothing. My first adventure with The Lord of the Rings.

/thoughts/

Disclaimer: I own only Catherine the rest belongs to Tolkien.

I woke up to the feeling of something poking my back. I had yet to open my eyes and thought maybe I forgot the book I was reading in my bed again before falling asleep. It had happened before. That's when I felt a breeze moving my hair and I opened my eyes into a forest. To say I was confused would have been an understatement. I couldn't remember going into the forest. The last thing remembered was lying down on my bed and falling asleep. I must still be asleep then.

That's when I felt sting of a mosquito. They say you cannot feel such thing when you're sleeping. Maybe this was real then. Some kind of sick joke pulled up by my roommate. She must have been in on to this for no one else could have able to get to my home. She would pay for this.

I stood up and looked around trying to decide which way to go and noticed I was only wearing my pajamas. I didn't even have socks, not to mention shoes.

/Could this get any worse? How am I supposed to explain anyone why I was only wearing pajamas on public?/ At that moment my stomach decided to make herself known with a loud rumple.

"My lady! Are you alright?"

I turned around to see a man (a very handsome one, by the way) behind me. What startled me though were the clothes he wore and the fact that he had a bow in his hand and a sword on his hip. His clothes were green and brown in color. He looked like a hunter. I had feeling that had he not wanted to be seen I would not have even noticed him.

" My lady?" He looked at me with concern. I had been so caught up staring him that I forgot to answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"No offence taken." I could hear laughter in his voice.

"Could you perhaps lend me a cell phone so I could call my friend? I'm so going to kill her for this."

"Why would you want to kill your friend?" He sounded bewildered now.

"Not literally kill her. That was just a saying."

"Well you shouldn't say something like that", he said looking a little stern. I felt like a little girl then, fond out doing something I was not supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's merely a saying. How about that sell phone?"

"I don't know what a cell phone is, my lady." I could hear from his voice that he truly didn't.

/I wonder where he has grown up. In a barrel?/

"Could you show me a way back to the city then? I would like to get back home today."

"My lady, the closest city is Minas Tirith and it's a four days hike from here."

/Minas Tirith? Where had I heard that name before? Oh right. It's the capital of Gondor in Lord of the rings. No! It can't be./ The shock must have shown on my face for the man came closer, his face full of concern. That's when I saw his ears. They were pointy.

"Impossible", I heard myself mutter before my world turned black.

Chapter end notes:

Please let me know what you think and I will try to update weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post the second chapter already for they are both so short. I apologies for the misspellings. I could use a beeta. I don't know if the chapters are going to get longer though but I'll try.

* * *

><p>I felt something cool against my forehead and I could hear a fire cracking nearby. I opened my eyes to the leaves second time that day. The cloth on my face was taken away and a face came in my sight.<p>

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

/Wait, didn't we go through this before?/

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"Of course. My name is Legolas." He smiled at me. "Would you like something to eat, milady?" He pointed at a dish next to the fire. My stomach rumpled at the sight of food.

"Yes, I would. And please call me Catherine. I am not a lady."

"As you wish", Legolas said smiling and gave me the bowl.

I thought it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Looking back to that moment it must have been hunger I tasted for I had not eaten all day. While I ate I took a closer look at Legolas. He had a long blond hair with small braids on both sides of his face. His eyes were piercing blue and they glittered with amusement when he caught me looking at him. This of course made turn red and lower my eyes to the food. He chuckled turning to add wood to the fire. I eventually finished eating and turned to look at him again.

"Will you lead me to Minas Tirith then, sir?"

"I will. And if I must call you Catherine then you must also call me Legolas. Where are you from?"

/What can I tell him? He will think I'm crazy./

I was startled from my thoughts when someone rampaged to the camp. He was small and he had a long red beard and he was holding a huge axe.

"You must be Gimli", I said without thinking. I realized my mistake when I heard Legolas gasp.

"I did not tell you his name. So how did know it?"

"I will tell you but can you please answer one question first? What year is it?"

"It is third year of fourth age", Legolas answered, " now tell me where you are coming from."

"I know this is going to sound crazy but please listen the whole story. I am not from this world. Where I come from there are no elves or dwarves only the race of men. And why did I know about you is because in my world your quest is a popular story. I don't know how I got here but I can tell this is not my world."

"I think I believe you. It would explain your strange outfit", I heard Legolas say and realized I was still wearing only my pajamas.

"Yeah. About my clothes, I would not normally wear this in public. Do you think you could find me anything else to wear?"

"There's a village close by. We can stop there tomorrow. I think it is best to take you to Gondor. I heard Gandalf is going there. He might know why you're here. Now would you tell me more about these books. How much do you exactly know?"

That's how the night proceeded. I told them everything I could remember about the books and then they would ask me questions. First about the books then about the world I came from. It was getting dark already. It must have been past midday when I woke up. When I yawned Legolas stood up and went for his pack coming back with a cloak and covering me with it.

"You should sleep, Catherine. We can talk more tomorrow."

I fell asleep wondering what I had gotten into but I dreamed about Legolas.

* * *

><p>Chapter end notes:<p>

tell me what you think. I live for rewiews :)


End file.
